He loves me, he said so
by MissWritingStoriesObsessed
Summary: Ryan wouldn't hurt her, he loved her, he said so. - One-shot, request for a Tumblr anon. Enjoy. TW: Mentions of abuse bad language.


**He loves me, he said so.**

I got a request for a dark Mae + Ryan fic!

Anon, I really hope you like this! It will only be a one-shot, but still I hope it's enjoyable!

-Ryan wouldn't hurt her, he loved her, he said so.'

Reviews are loved and appreciated! Enjoy.

 **Disclaimer – I own nothing.**

* * *

Five hours ago, Mae was finishing an autopsy and preparing to leave the jet, but the Mexican cartel had other plans.

The moment Ryan saw her being dragged by his boss's right-hand man was the moment he knew he needed to step in, knowing in his head it was the safer option for both him and Mae.

"I think she's lost. Maybe you should go back the way you came?" Ryan took a few more steps towards her.

Mae saw what he was doing, she wasn't stupid, although she was now wondering why she'd been taken. Back at the jet, just as she was pulling her phone out of her pocket she felt someone grip her arm, assuming she'd left something behind, or one of the crew wanted her, she turned, only to receive a blow to the face.

She didn't get knocked out, but she wished she did the moment she saw the tattoos on the guy's arms.

Jack had warned her earlier and Matt had listed several reasons why these guys were some of the worst, but she didn't assume they were smart enough to follow or even attempt to kidnap an FBI agent.

Mae looked at the man who was currently holding her wrist, she was certain that would leave a bruise. However, Mae didn't care, she wanted to solve this case, and she knew the cartel would have a pretty promising idea of who was behind it, even if that did mean being abducted.

Ryan wouldn't let her get hurt, surely.

Raising her knee, Mae tried to bring the guy in front of her to his knees, but Ryan predicted the move, pushing her back, making her fall to the floor, but it didn't stop there, Ryan stood over the Medical Examiner, reaching down to pull her back up.

Without a word, Mae began to fight back, she knew the importance of his cover, and she had nothing to lose, not right now.

"Ryan…" Mae whispered his name as she got pulled closer to his body, his first grabbing her shirt, leaving her completely powerless.

Ryan said something to his boss and Mae cursed her brain for not focusing on what was said. Being in the IRT she'd become fluent in two more languages, and okay, she wasn't as good as Clara was, but she could get by. She could usually get by, but right now, in the dark, begin held dangerously close to Ryan's body, all that was said was background noise.

"Let me deal with her." Ryan's voice was dangerously low, and Mae wondered how serious he was being. Whilst in the US 'deal with her' would have meant a trip to the local Police Station, in Mexico, Mae could only picture her body in a shallow grave.

The man, whom Mae now assumed to be the boss laughed and shook his head.

"I want to watch. I don't know you well enough to know you'll get rid of her." Mae's blood ran cold. Ryan wouldn't hurt her. He loved her. He said so.

That had been five hours ago. Now, Mae Jarvis, trained FBI agent was bound and gagged with tears streaming from her face.

She whimpered each time anyone came near her, each time _he_ came near her. She had told herself Ryan wouldn't hurt her, he would save her, convince them to let her go. After all, she was an FBI agent, but it never played out that way.

In an abandoned warehouse, it was Ryan who was delivering the punches, grabbing her hair, and making her question if she really knew the man at all.

Mae was sure, that, by now someone would have noticed she was gone. Jack would have tried to phone her, Clara would have asked the flight crew and Matt would have told Jack he was going to look for her, but Mae didn't know how long she'd been here, or even where she was. All the alleyways looked the same, there was no way she could backtrack to the jet, or even to the centre of the city.

She heard a door open again and held her breath. She'd tried to reason with them, use her status as an FBI agent to make them realise this was a bad idea, but all the did was gag her. Mae didn't know what else to do, she was trained to get people out of these situations, but she never imagined she'd have to use her training to get herself out of this situation. A part of her kept hoping that eventually, Ryan would save her, he would tell his boss he knew just where to dump the body, or just convince him that he could do this alone, and let her go, take her back to the jet, apologise a thousand times, and kiss her like his life depended on it, but the punches he gave would leave a mark, he'd pulled out fistfuls of her hair, and she wasn't sure how, but she assumed he was also the reason for the bloodied gash on her left arm.

Words were exchanged behind her, and still, Mae held her breath, hoping her five years of swimming lessons as a child would help her.

"Get rid of her." The words sent her blood cold and brought, even more, tears to her eyes as her mind began to play tricks on her. Maybe the team hadn't even noticed she was gone. Maybe they didn't care that much about her. Maybe they were in on it.

' _Stop it, Mae.'_

Mae forced herself to stop thinking like that. Clara would have said something, Matt would have gotten worried, and Jack would have listened. Monty would be tracking her phone, he would be checking CCTV, the IRT would be trying to track her down.

Footsteps growing louder stopped her train of thought, and seconds later Ryan appeared in front of her.

She couldn't read his face, but she knew hers was portraying, hurt, betrayal and fear, almost as if she was begging the man she loved with her eyes, begging him to let her go, to do something.

"Shoot her." The command came from behind her, and again, Mae whimpered slightly. Looking at Ryan she hated the look in his eye. Would he, do it? Was the man she loved about to kill her?

She saw Ryan raise a gun, and she couldn't help but close her eyes as she began to sob despite the gag in her mouth.

Ryan wouldn't hurt her. He loved her. He said so.

But, sometimes, words meant nothing.

* * *

I hope this is okay, please let me know your thoughts! Bethany.


End file.
